Daughter of Zeus
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: Elle Bishop has always been special. She always thought she just had abilities just like the others, like her Daddy but what if her Daddy isn't her real Daddy? What if Elle's real Dad is Zeus God of the skies?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to start another fanfiction. I'm not going to start another fanfiction. I'm not going to start another fanfiction. Oh screw it you wouldn't be seeing this if I don't. Pretty much Elle is a demigod and this is based when she is seventeen think I'll have all of this from Elle's point of view p.s Elle has no love interest and I'll be including the canon pairings e.g Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Heroes of Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus or Amanda's character who I based off Amanda from Nikita**

One two three

I run as fast as my legs will carry me jumping over every obstacles in my way, shooting every target.

I flip over one of the obstacles before turning and hitting the moving target.

I hear someone clapping from across the room.

"Not bad, Elle." Bennett's compliments without emotion.

"Good enough to become an agent?"

"You know that's not my decision." He reminds me.

I grit my teeth.

"I've been training since I was seven years old. I'm ready." I tell him.

"Your father wants to talk to you." he says ignoring me.

My chest tightens.

Dad rarely talks to me in person, he usually sends Bennett or another agent or guard. Am I in trouble?

"Okay." I agree.

I sit outside my Dads office plaiting part of my hair.

I have trouble keeping still. I'm always playing with my hair, or something else to keep my hands busy. it's one of the reasons I love training so much, I need to get rid of all my extra energy.

"Your father is ready to see you." His assistant tells me wearily.

She's afraid of me like the others. They all think I'll end up like the people downstairs.

I walk into his office ignoring her.

I walk into the room to see my father sitting at his desk wearing his usual suit and cold expression.

"Elle, I've been meaning to talk to you about an upcoming mission." He says looking up from his papers.

A mission? He's actually going to send me out into the field.

I'm seventeen years old. I haven't left this building in ten years.

"We've found a boy we suspect to have abilities at a high school in New York. You will go undercover at his school and watch him." My father explains.

I feel like jumping up and down and squealing but I restrain myself.

"Why don't you just bag and tag him?" I ask.

He sighs "He's a special case. He's been involved in several events that don't add up, over the years." He explains vaguely.

"I won't disappoint you." I promise.

"You better not. You are dismissed."

I nod and leave the room grinning.

I'm finally leaving the base.

Amanda looks me up and down as if I'm a pair of shoes she's considering buying.

"And what is your name?" she asks.

Amanda is in charge of prepping me for the assignment.

"Ella King." I reply.

"Where are you from?"

"Me and my Dad just moved from Boston because he got a promotion at his accounting firm." I repeat flawlessly.

"Remember, his name is Percy Jackson, he's a junior at Goode high school. You must get close to him and discover whether he has abilities and what they are." She reminds me before applying another coat of mascara to my eyes.

The reflection in the mirror is unfamiliar.

My long blonde hair falls down my shoulders and eyes outlining my face and flawless skin. My electric blue eyes outlined with thick eyeliner and mascara and my lips slightly tinted red.

Amanda taught me how to do my makeup and hair so I blend in with the other girls.

"Remember no using your abilities." Amanda reminds me.

"I remember." I say twisting one of my rings.

She sighs "Mr Bennett will be listening to everything through a listening device in your earring."

One of us and one of them. I'm stuck with Bennett.

Bennett is one of the agents that raised me but we were never close. I think I remind him of what his daughter would be like if he let the company near her.

I don't understand what would be so tragic about that. I turned out completely fine.

"ELLE!" Amanda yells at me.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

She sighs. "Once you reach your temporary base you will report back to us, understand?

I nod.  
"It's time. Report to Bennett he'll be in charge for the rest of the mission."

I leave the room with my suit case of clothes and make up I'll need and walk upstairs to the paper factory which is usually off limits for me.

My heart feels like it's about to explode.

"Elle, you ready?" Bennett asks standing by the doors.

"Definitely." I say with a grin following him outside.

The car ride is a nightmare. I hate having to stay still for long periods of time.

I stare out the window at the people living their normal lives completely oblivious to the abilities people have.

"How much longer to New York?" I ask.

"Twenty six hours." He answers.

"SERIOUSLY?" I whine impatiently.

"We're driving to the other side of the country. We're not going to get there in an hour." He sighs

"Well they didn't really cover much geography in my tutoring." I grumble.

They only taught me the basics I'd need for missions. I don't need to know any more I just need to know how to kill.

He ignores me.

I open my window and aim my fingers like a gun at a random citizen walking down the street, electricity shoots out of my finger right into the stranger.

"ELLE!' Bennett yells.

"What it won't kill them" I grumble lighting up my hand with sparks.

He glares at me and I put it out

I huff and turn on the radio.

Some horrible modern music starts playing which Bennett turns off immediately.

"Silence then." I mutter.

When we get to the safe house I want to explore town but Bennett makes me stay inside as he sets up for the mission.

I go to my room and unpack.

The room is simple. Crème walls and carpet with a bed a drawers but it's still something different to my grey and metal room at the base.

I jump up and down squealing.

**The next day**

As soon as I walk into the school everyone's eyes are on me.

Is there something wrong with my outfit?  
I look down at my long sleeve red shirt which clings to my perfect curves and reveals just the right amount of cleavage as well as faded skinny jeans and brown heel boots.

Most of the boys and a couple girls check me out while the rest of the girls whisper and laugh at me.

I feel the urge to send a thousand volts of electricity at those spoiled bitches but I remember Amanda's warning. No powers.

I ignore them and lock my eyes on my target. Percy Jackson stood on the other side of the hallway talking to some girl with crazy red hair and paint splattered clothes, neither of them pay any attention to me.

"I still can't believe you're back." He says to her happily.

"You really expected me to not get kicked out of that school? I don't exactly fit in at Clarion Ladies Academy." She says in a fake posh accent.

I pretend to be looking at my schedule and bump into them.

Percy catches me easily.

"Careful, you almost ran me over." He laughs.

I pretend to look embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I apologize picking up my stuff.

"It's okay." The red head says helping me.

"I'm Rachel, this is Percy. What's your name?" she asks me with a warm smile.

"I'm Ella. I'm new." I lie pretending to be shy.

"Nice to meet you Ella. What do you have first?" Percy asks me.

"Um… English with Mr Blofis." I say checking my schedule.

"Sweet, we have him too. He's actually my Step Dad." Percy admits.

"I wonder why you didn't take the name." Rachel mutters sarcastically.

"I get enough crap from Leo without the irony of my last name being Blowfish."

"Are you a swimmer or something?" I ask.

He smile "Or something."

"Perhaps he has water related abilities." Bennetts voice rings in my ear.

My chest tightens at the thought of water. I don't know why but I've always been terrified of it.

Rachel hits him.

"Speaking of swimming I have PE second and we're swimming." He says with a grin.

"I check my timetable which I know is almost identical to his.

SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Same." I admit.

I feel like I'm going to be sick… maybe I can get out of it.

"Awesome." He cheers.

"I uh don't have anything for swimming." I say.

It's not a lie. Amanda did pack me a bikini but I left it at the base.

"It's okay you can borrow one of mine, I brought a spare. We look about the same size." Rachel reassures me.

Oh crap.

"Um okay." I say nervously.

"Stay focused, Elle." Bennett reminds me.

How does he know about my fear of water?  
The bell rings in my ear.

"That's our cue." Percy says and we head to class.

A girl with blonde hair and an obvious fake tan walks over to us leaning over to show off her cleavage.

"Hey, Percy." She flirts.

"Uh, Hi Kate." He says awkwardly.

"Ignoring me as always?" Rachel chides in.

Kate rolls her eyes "Still hanging around Percy hoping he'll go out with you?" she asks Rachel.

"Nope, some of us have standards." Rachel replies.

I laugh.

"HEY!" Percy complains.

Rachel rolls your eyes and ignores him.

"Plus he has a girlfriend." Rachel point out.

Too bad. He's cute.

"Please, we all know that's just what he says to let girls down easily." Kate dismisses.

"Are boys always lying to avoid going out with you?" I ask bitchily.

Percy and Rachel crack up laughing.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" She asks blushing angrily.

"I'm Ella. I'm new." I say innocently.

Before she can reply a middle aged man with longish salt-and-pepper hair enters the classroom. "Morning class."

"Morning Mr Blofis." The class replies.

"Does everyone have their copy of To Kill a Mockingbird?" he asks the class.

"I don't." I say.

Great reading. Why did I want to go to school again?  
I've always had trouble reading. A lot of the letters appear backwards or mixed around. I was always afraid if I tell anyone. My Dad would be disappointed in me.

"Ah a new student. What's your name?" he asks.

"I'm Ella King." I lie.

"It's nice to meet you Ella. You can get a copy of the book at lunch, but until then I'm sure Percy would be happy to share his with you." He says looking over to his step son.

Percy does a mock salute, which Rachel rolls her eyes at.

I move closer to Percy, and try to read the page but it makes no sense to me.

"Shit." I mutter.

"Can't you read it?" he whispers?  
"No." I admit.

"Neither. I'm dyslexic." He tells me.

"Dyslexia is a condition that makes it difficult to read or interpret words." Bennett explains through my earring.

I had forgotten he was listening.

"I think I am too." I say playing with my ring.

He shares a look with Rachel I don't understand.

"Percy, Ella. Are you reading the book?" Mr Blofis asks.

"Of course, Paul. You know what an amazing student I am." Percy says with a grin.

Mr Blofis sighs and decides to drop it.

**Next class**

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror.

Rachel's bikini in a bit big but it fits. It's a simple electric blue bikini, which goes well with my eyes.

Oh god Oh god Oh god

I take off my earrings and put them in my bag.

Bennett can't hear me now, which is a relief. I hate having him constantly looking over my shoulder.

"HEY ELLA, YOU COMING?!" Rachel yells.

I take a deep breathe.

I can do this.

NO I CAN'T! I don't even know how to swim! Maybe I can pretend to be sick.

"ELLA!" Rachel yells again.

Against my better judgement I go out there.

A couple guys whistle when I walk in.

I see Percy canon balling straight into the water.

I scream and jump out of the way of the splash.

"You okay, Ella? It's just water." Percy says from the pool.

"I'm fine." I lie "I just um got a fright."

"Okay. Come on in then. The water's great." He says diving back underwater.

Rachel laughs and jumps in.

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I think I'm fine up here." I say edging away from the water.

"You can swim, right?" Rachel asks.

"Not really." I admit.

"Oh. We'll teach you. I'm an excellent swimmer." Percy suggests.

"I'm fine" I say.

"Pleasseeeee." He begs which make him look like a baby seal.

They both give me pleading looks.

Maybe I could just put my feet in…

I look at the water and every nerve in my body tells me to not go in.

I try to calm my breathing.

In

Out

In

Out

I walk over to the pool and put my toes in.

I start to panic.

"You okay, Ella?" Rachel asks me getting out of the pool.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie.

Screw this. I'm not going to be defeated by a puddle.

I jump right into the water forgetting I can't swim.

I start to panic and I feel my cells heating up and electricity discharging from my body, into the water.

**What did you think? Please be honest and tell me in a review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! Not even the laptop I'm typing with.**

**Percy (POV)**

The moment Ella got in the water I started feeling a burning all over my body.

Screams of pain echo around me. I turn to see electricity running through the water, causing everyone in the pool to be drown.

I think quickly. This all happened when Elle got into the water. I swim down to the bottom where she is passed out, electricity coming from her body like an electric eel.

I take hold of her arm, only to recoil as my hand burns with electricity. She's the source of it.

I bear through it and pull her to the surface, to see the surprised faces of my classmates and teacher.

* * *

**Random student (POV)**

I walk out of the girls changing room to hear everyone screaming. Most of the class are gathered around the pool.

"What's going…" I begin before seeing Percy, the new girl and a couple other students in electrocuted water.

I notice Percy, barely effected dive under the water after the new girl.

No one seemed to be doing anything, but stare in shock.

I pull my phone from my bag and dial 911.

"_911 what is your emergency?" A woman's voice answers._

"T-T-he school pool." I stutter. "Electricity."

"_Miss, Calm down. What is happening?" _

"I-I don't know. Everyone in the pool's being electrocuted."

I notice Percy's head popping out of the water, pushing the new girl onto the side of the pool. His body is burnt red, but seemed to be trying to heal itself.

"STOP GAWKING LIKE FISH! Someone give her CPR!" He says, before diving back under to the nearest person drowning.

Everyone else seems to be in shock, even the teacher.

"_We're at Goode Acadamy. There are like five kids in the pool." _I say before hanging up and rushing over to the new girl.

She has no visible burns but she is seizing like crazy, electricity coursing over her body.

I try to touch her only to recoil back.

Remembering back to science class, I take out my rubber gloves from food class which I had last period and start CPR.

After a couple minutes she begins to cough.

I notice Percy, now out of the water performing CPR on someone else. Some of the others finally woke up from their shock and are helping as well.

Thankfully everyone was now out of the pool, but everyone except Ella are covered in horrible burns.

"W-what's going on?" The new girl stutters, electricity visibly coursing through her body.

"I'd like to know the same thing." I mutter, holding my hand to my burnt mouth from giving her mouth to mouth.

Her eyes widen in realization before passing out again.

"Please move over, Miss." An ambulance worker I hadn't noticed arriving tells me.

They start loading everyone onto the ambulance including a protesting Percy and myself.

* * *

**Percy (POV)**

I wake up in a hospital after falling asleep in the ambulance (I DO NOT PASS OUT!) to see a nurse standing over me, applying a cream to my burns.  
"Is this necessary?" I ask, startling her.

"Yes Mr Jackson, you have third degree burns. You were quite the hero, saving the other children."

"Firstly I'm not a child!" I pout. "Secondly, can I leave?"

She gives me a sharp glare. "You have very severe injuries."  
"BUT I WANT TO GO HOME!" I say doing what Annabeth calls my "baby seal face."

"No." She says sharply. "Your mother and step father are on their way. Now, I have other patients to attend to." She says before adding "STAY!"

A soon as she's out of sight I sneak out of bed. I need to find Ella.

I have to admit, the burns are kind of painful.

On my way down the corridor, I see Rachel arguing with her parents and Kate taking a selfie.

"What were you thinking?" I male voices hisses.

I turn to see Ella in a hospital bed and a man in horn-rimmed glasses quietly arguing with her.

He must be the father she mentioned.

I hide by the door, so I can hear their conversation.

"I-I d-didn't mean to." She stutters, looking terrified. "How was I to know that would happen?"

"It's basic logic! Electricity+ water= injuries and death, and you know what that means? Unwanted attention!" the man hisses.

Attention to what? And he can't talk to her like that!

"I was never taught that!" she replies, gaining some courage.

"It's obvious! You stupid girl." The man sneers, before regaining composure. "The mission's cancelled. I'll have to clean up after your mess."

MISSION?  
"P-please! One more chance?" she begs. "He'll never let me out again!"

Out? Out of where?

"For good reason apparently." He replies in a monotone voice. "And knowing you, you'd just find another way to mess it up." He adds before tidying his suit and walking out.

Narrowly missing him, I run into Rachel's room which is thankfully now vacant of parents.

"Percy! Shouldn't you be in your room?" Rachel asks, covered in enough bandages to look like a mummy.

"Hiding from nurses." I shrug. "Are you alright?"  
"Apart from almost dying, I'm dandy." She replies, sarcastically. "What happened back there?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was it was coming from Ella."

"Ella? Wait is she…" Rachel begins, asking a silent question.

"I think so. No mortal can conduct that much electricity." I tell her.

"But what about Zeus's promise?"

I scoff. "You've heard enough legends to know he'd the poster boy for man-whores."

Thunder roars above us, making me roll my eyes.

"I think there's more to it than that. She was arguing with this man, I thought he was her father. Could be step-father or adopted." I say before telling her what I over-heard.

"Wow." She breathes. "He sounds like an asshole."

Before I can reply, the nurse from earlier walks into the room. "YOU! You were meant to stay in bed!" she growls.

Honestly she's worse than Will is with Nico.

"YES MAM!" I salute, before staggering off.

I walk back into my room to see my Mom, looking panicked.

"There you are!" she sighs in relief, before hugging me and pulling away when I make a pained noise.

"Lie down." She says gently, before quickly changing tones. "What did you do?! They called me saying there had been an incident at the school pool." She glares, suspiciously.

"I'M INNOCENT!" I shriek, lying down. "It was electricity, not my thing."  
She gives me an apologetic look. "Please tell me it was a normal accident and no crazy uncles or monsters involved."

The thunder rumbles again. "He's grumpy today." I mumble.

"No… but a possible demigod child of said nutjob." I say making lighting strike outside my window.

"Honestly did any of them keep to the vow?" Mon sighs.

"Technically Hades just found a loop hole."

The nurse walks back through the door "Oh good, you're actually here." She says giving me a sharp look.

"Hello Mrs Blofis. I'm sorry, your son should be getting some sleep now." The nurse tells my mom.

"Of course." She says before giving my mummy wrapped forehead a kiss. "Behave!" she warns, before quietly adding. "And no healing with water, it's too suspicious." Making me pout.

* * *

After another day of yelling at nurses to let me go, I decide to call Annabeth.

"HELLLPPPP!" I shriek.  
_"Percy? How many monsters are there? Where are you?" _

"NURSES! AND DOCTORS! They won't let me leave this hospital!" I whine.

I can practically hear her rolling her eyes. _"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were being attacked by a chimera again." _

"Please, Chimera's are easy, but nurses? Creatures straight from Tartarus."

"_Why are you in hospital?"_ Annabeth asks.

"There was an incident at the school pool…" I start, only to be interrupted.  
_"What did you do?"_

"Why does everyone think it was me?"

"_Need I remind you of the band room? Or the gym? Or perhaps every field trip you've ever been on?"_ Annabeth answers.

I snort, before telling her what happened.

"_Demigod? What does she look like?"_

"Blonde, electric blue eyes…"

"_Jupiter? Zeus?" _

"They're the same person." I point out.

I can practically feel her glare.

"_Where is she?" _She asks.

"Uh... she wasn't in her room this morning. I'll ask the nurse." I tell her, before putting the phone down and walking into the hall.

"YOU! BED!" The same nurse from yesterday yells.

"I just had a question!" I argue.

"You have a button." She points out.

"But…"

"BED!" She exclaims, waving me back into my room.

"Where's Ella King?" I ask her.

Her eyebrows knot together in confusion. "There's no Ella King staying on this floor."

"Could have been Eleanor or another long version. She was four doors down yesterday. Blonde, same accident as me." I say, confused.

"You mean Claire Bennett? Her father had her released this morning, far too soon if you ask me."

Claire?

"But she said…"

"How would you know where her room is anyway? Or know she was gone?" she asks suspiciously.

"Umm…."

She sighs. "Just get in bed."

I pout and get back in bed, picking up the phone to hear Annabeth laughing.

"What's so funny, Wise Girl?" I grumble.

"_The saviour of Olympus being afraid of a nurse."_ She chuckles.

"Shut up."

I tell her what the nurse said.  
_"So she used an alias? Do you have any way of reaching her?"_ Annabeth asks.

"It didn't sound like her Dad would let her go back to school… I don't have her number either."

"_Maybe we can get Leo to hack into the government database and find her."_ Annabeth suggests.

Once I got off the phone with Annabeth I turn on the television out of pure boredom.

"_In another news, seventeen year old Perseus Jackson whom you may remember from five years ago when he was kidnapped and dragged across country, among other students at Goode Academy were severely injured in an accident in the school where the school's heating system malfunctioned, causing the school swimming pool to electrocute the six students swimming. The previously mentioned boy, Perseus Jackson risked his own lives managed to swim around the pool through the electric currents, drag the other students out of the pool and perform CPR, saving the students' lives."_  
I groan. I'M ON THE NEWS? AGAIN?

After a week of torture, I was finally allowed to return to school. Sadly the girls in the school were even more obsessed with me than ever, especially Kate. Ugh.

Ella (or Claire?) on the other hand never showed up again, and to Leo's frustrating Leo couldn't find her anywhere. There are a surprising amount of Claire Bennett's and Ella Kings in America, none of which are her.

Eventually we gave up. She was gone.

**HELLO! I'm back :D and sorry It's so rushed I doubt I'd be able to write a full fanfiction of this, but fear not there will be more (hopefully!)**


End file.
